Lady Ashley Mitchell
Lady Ashley Mitchell is a respectable dame from Europe, a photographer. She was the only woman, besides Alexis Colby and Krystle Carrington, who managed to steer up Blake Carrington's emotions. Lady Ashley arrived in Denver to a fanfare. After playing an integral part in helping Blake to secure the South China oil leases, as a way of thanks, he allowed her to use him as the basis for a photo essay she was compiling for ''World Finance ''magazine. This, however, was simply an excuse to further another agenda - her own agenda - which had less to do with business, than it had to do with her own desire for Blake Carrington. Ashley set her sights on Blake following their first meeting in Paris and sensing that the attraction was mutual, followed Blake to Alcapulco where again, her help with the Chinese delegation proved invaluable in preventing Alexis Colby obtaining a share of the leases. It transpired that Alexis and Ashley shared a common dislike for each other dating back to when their husbands were business rivals. Ashley wouldn't tolerate Alexis' constant interference with Blake's plans for the oil leases and confronted her. Ashley's life read as a fairytale. Originating from New England, she spent most of her teenage years in Europe where she developed a passion for photography. Finally settling in Paris, she met the young Dominique Deveraux. Together they partied away the 1960's, both building their careers. However, the young Ashley soon met, fell in love with and married the older Lord Maynard Mitchell, British Ambassador to Paris. He affectionally referred to her as his "Yankee Rose". She continued to find success as a photographer, but she also watched and helped her husband as he dealt with international affairs. Despite the fact that they had no children, they had a very happy marriage. Following his death in the mid-1970's she found herself with a $180 million inheritance and the opportunity to start afresh. Like a gypsy, she continued to travel the world, living the jet-set life although continuing her late husbands good work by taking an interest in world affairs, such as the South China Sea oil leases. Ashley pursued Blake to Denver following their brief liaison in Acapulco. There, their relationship continued to grow as Blake and Krystle grew further apart. After Dominique was taken ill, Ashley supported Blake while helping to care for her sick friend. Despite her best efforts though, Blake finally made it clear that although he appreciated her friendship, he could not offer her more. Ashley backtracked, but then found herself attracted to the much younger Jeff Colby. He soon overcame her initial resistance to the possibility of a relationship, finally seducing her, even asking her to marry him. Their whirlwind relationship was cut tragically short though, when at the wedding of Amanda Carrington to Prince Michael of Moldavia, Ashley was killed during the revolutionary coup that spoilt the royal wedding. Lady Ashley is killed holding a camera, trying to capture the last moment of her fulfilled and rich life. Jeff, heartbroken, later found a letter, written by Ashley, stating that although she loved him, she couldn't marry him and would be returning to Paris alone after the wedding. As a mark of respect, the coup leaders allowed her body to be flown back to England, where she was laid to rest next to her late husband and one true love Lord Mitchell. Category:Dynasty characters